


In The Air Tonight

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [21]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Cerberus are back, Clone shepard is back, Earth is in danger, F/M, POV Garrus Vakarian, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard is in danger, Tali and Liara are Garrus' best friends, chaos at the citadel, rated teen for slight violence, the real Commander Shepard actually isn't in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “That doesn’t even make sense.”- Garrus wakes up one night, feeling that something has changed, something is different…and then he finds out how. Set after ME3
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In The Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do for this prompt, so I hope you like this? Please let me know if you spot any mistakes

**Garrus**

I’ve always been a light sleeper. I think it’s been because I’m so used to worrying about how others that I care about, are feeling and I’ve always looked out for others, that I just haven’t gotten used to being free from the threat of certain doom all the time.  
The war has been over for almost a year now, and Shepard and I have been married for two or three months now. She’s sleeping in our bed, next to me.  
She seems peaceful, for once.

We’d been joking around hours before, talking about the future and what we wanted to do – we talked about retirement and how it wasn’t possible at the minute.  
It’s something we talk about regularly and Liara and Tali don’t seem to be slowing down either.

James Vega and Ashley Williams have been rising up the ranks of the Alliance, whilst Athena was offered the ‘Admiral’ position but she doesn’t feel like she is suited for that role.  
They let her keep the Normandy and so we use it for diplomatic matters and other missions e.g. helping with restoration efforts around the galaxy, helping communities thrive now that the Reapers are no longer a threat.

Something is in the air tonight. I can feel change in the air, and it’s not a good feeling.  
It’s bad. Really bad.  
Usually there is noise; of a coffee machine, of other appliances in the apartment, but there is nothing.  
And I know for a fact that Athena doesn’t like it when everything is...too suspiciously quiet.

I activate my Omni-Tool and from the messages I have received because my Omni Tool is acting up; the messages have been from Liara and Tali, telling me to turn on the news  
So I do.  
The light from the TV illuminates the room and I feel a shift in the bed as my wife and I sit up at the same time – My wife’s hand on my shoulder feels so cold, but I’m looking at the TV, I don’t move my head.  
I know that isn’t Athena in my bed. In our bed.

Across the TV, the words ‘CERBERUS SPOTTED ON EARTH’ catch my eye. The footage is unbelievable.

“That doesn’t even make sense. We got rid of Cerberus…” I say, knowing this will get a reaction out of ‘Athena’.

As I see pictures of my wife amongst the Cerberus agents, I know what this means. I know who is in our bed.  
Another Clone.

I hear the Clone searching for something in a drawer in the bedside table, and I turn my head and she’s raised a gun at me.

“You thought you got rid of Cerberus. But you were so busy with helping the galaxy that you were too distracted to see what was happening behind the scenes.”

I don’t even flinch when she attempts to pull the trigger and I disarm her, pinning her down to the bed.

“What the fuck did you do with my wife? Where is she?” I ask.

“If you destroy me, you’ll never find her. ” the Clone punches me in the face and the shock is enough to give her time to run – that’s when I notice that the Clone is in full armour.

The apartment may be surrounded.

I try to get a message to Liara and Tali, but the signal is being blocked.  
I follow the Clone out of the apartment, and all I can see around me, are LOKI Mechs.  
The Clone disappears amongst the sea of them and I wonder where the others are. 

I don’t have my sniper or my assault rifle. I don’t know where they’ve taken my wife and I need to find her before Cerberus makes more clones of her.  
The Mechs raise their guns. If I run, I’ll be gunned down, if I do anything, they’ll gun me down.

I close my eyes, trying to think of any way that I can get out of this – and my mind goes back to Omega.   
I’m back in that same corner, I’ve got no weapons. I’ve got nothing.

And then all of a sudden, an explosion sends me flying, along with some mechs and when I open my eyes, I’m being carried through the air in a bubble.  
I look down and see Liara who puts me down, Tali is fighting back with some of the crew of the Normandy.

“Where’s the Clone?” I ask.

“I don’t know, but if we follow it we can find Athena.” Liara says calmly, and I find I can use my Omni Tool again.

“Then I’m going to need a weapon.” I say.

A couple of new recruits escort me to the Normandy whilst Liara and Tali clear out the Mechs that surrounded the apartment.  
The Clone of my wife has been spotted headed towards Earth.

“You don’t think they’re going to create an army of Shepard Clones, do you Joker?” I ask as I walk into the cockpit.

“If they are, then we’re going to have a big problem on our hands.” Joker says.

I need to find my wife. I need to know she’s okay.   
I don’t understand when or how the Clone managed to make the switch with my wife, but I need to find her before it’s too late.  
Cerberus don’t exactly like aliens, so I’m sure we’ll be walking into a death trap, but I know I would do anything to get my wife back.

There is a sense of devastation in the air tonight – and relief, as nobody is injured. The Clone only came for me, and for Shepard, and now they’re headed towards Earth. The Council and the Alliance will repair the damages done across the Citadel and security will be tightened, but that’s all they can do.  
It’s up to us to do the rest.

Tali places a gentle hand on my shoulder, reassuring me that everything is going to be alright.

Athena isn’t going to go out without a fight. I know that, everyone knows that.  
I’m going to try and contact Ashley and James to see if they can help out, they’re both on Earth, last time I checked.  
I’m not going to lose Athena again. I don’t want to.


End file.
